Whiplash
by VixD
Summary: The tub would never be thought as a dangerous place. One would think the kitchen with sharp objects or living room from tripping over furniture. But no, the bathroom can be a very, very dangerous place. [NorwayxEngland]


_**Inspired by an accident I had at a hotel this past weekend during AnimeNEXT 2013. No, it didn't go down exactly like this. Prussia {Steve} and I were fooling around and I tried to hide in the bathroom, but because of the size, fell in the tub hitting my head. A bruise was there for a little bit but faded away the next day later.**_

* * *

The tub would never be thought as a dangerous place. One would think the kitchen with sharp objects or living room from tripping over furniture. But no, the bathroom can be a very, _very_ dangerous place.

"Shower?" The short blond with the British accent questioned. Sitting on his lounge chair reading one of his old books with a cup freshly out of tea, he was suddenly asked such a question.

"Yea." The Norwegian replied sipping on his coffee from across the Englishman.

Arthur blinked before giving a glare. "I don't smell, if that's what you're implying." He sipped his tea bitterly.

"No," Lukas picked up a pastry and took a nibble of it. "I was merely suggesting we take a shower together."

Tea spewed out from Arthur's mouth from the shocking statement. The liquid landed onto Lukas' shirt causing a huge light brown stain to grow on the light blue collared shirt. Lukas stood from his seat and set his coffee down. It wasn't hot to it didn't burn him or anything, but he tugged the wet material away from his torso.

"I am _so _so sorry!" Arthur coughed standing up to reach for a napkin. "You caught me by alarm by that statement."

Showering together? The thought of the Norwegian's wet warm body close to his own made his cheeks turn hot. The two were only going out for 3 months and as far as they've gotten was make outs. The closest to naked they've gone is being shirtless. Arthur was a bit nervous on being naked in front of him, he couldn't explain in words as to why.

Lukas simply took his mug and splashed it onto Arthur's maroon t-shirt. Unfortunately, it still had some heat to it unlike the tea. So, when Lukas only had to keep the wetness of his body, Arthur yelped.

"Ahh! Lukas!" He screamed as he removed his jacket and took as many napkins as he could reach and stuffed them under his shirt. "I said I was sorry!"

"I know." He put the mug down.

"Then what the bloody hell was that for!?" Arthur froze, no, he knew why Lukas did that. He let his hand drop the bottom of his shirt and slammed onto his forward. "Damnit…"

* * *

"So, you wanna go first and I'll wait?" Lukas asked as Arthur set the shower.

"We're taking separate showers!" He told his boyfriend sternly as he nodded to the right water temperature. "You will take a shower in the guest bathroom, while I shower here." Arthur turned Lukas to the door and shoved him into his bedroom that the bathroom was connected to.

"You know where that is." With that, he shut and locked the door on Lukas' face. "Shoo!"

The Norwegian stared for a moment before moving to press his body up against the door, ear right against it straining to hear his British boyfriend. The light thumping of his clothing dropping off his body was hard to hear, but Lukas had a feeling he was stripping slowly.

A shirt, by the weight if the wetness was tossed down a laundry shoot Arthur had set up years ago. One shoe was slipped off, it's twin and set aside. Lukas was sure the shocked were stuffed in each shoe as well. A habit the English couldn't knock off Clanking of his belt was pulled by gravity with the pants, being tossed to the side. Pale hand gripped the door handle, knuckles were white on the tight grip. All was left was the undergarments, it was almost silent when they were removed. It was a mystery to what that were to the Norwegian. He himself wore briefs, sometimes he went commando underneath. Usually when he was with Arthur or just sitting around at home. One foot in, then the other, high pitch of the curtain closing access. He was in.

Lukas moved fast; He knelt down, reached up to get a hair pin from his locks by his cross clip and started picking the dead bolt. Arthur never was one to get rid of the ancient feel in his house. Though Lukas was lucky this door was pick able.

Arthur sighed, the hot relaxing water softly rained down on his naked pale body. His tension with Lukas was more than he ever thought would be. "What's with him?" He whispered, his fingers tangled through his soaked hair.

"He's been stubborn for more body contact for a while now." Arthur closed his eyes and knotted his fingers into his hair. "Ehh, bloody ignorant.."

He froze, he wasn't alone. Did he hear the door open? _"No, Lukas may want things, but he would never go that far."_ The Englishman tried to assure mentally.

He was wrong, in a swift movement, the curtain was slashed open. The blond blue eyed man stood on the other side. His face was hard to read, but Arthur had been with him long enough to read him. His face said impatience.

Arthur was stunned at first, but turned away covering his lower privates. "W-What do you think you're doing!?" He spilled out trying not to look phased.

"I couldn't get the other shower to work." Lukas lied as he removed his shirt, pulling it over his head rather than button it down.

Arthur stared at the white tile wall, his hands covering himself. "Th-then just wait for me to be done. I d-don't take long." He stole a glance.

Lukas had removed his shoes and pants by now, he worked on his clip not wanting that to get wet. "It'll save you water if we shower together." He gently placed the clip on the counter. His thumbs rimmed around his briefs and slowly tugged them down. Arthur's face turned bright red, and hastily looked back at the wall.

"_I never saw 'his' before, now that I think about it."_ He thought as Lukas stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. _"I always thought we'd be different. But we're nearly the same."_

The water pelted down on Arthur's back and Lukas' chest. Arthur had shifted to leaning against the wall with his head down. Lukas comb this now wet hair through with his fingers, his eyes stopped on Arthur's back. Glancing about he found a bar of soap, lathered his hands, and started scrubbing the British man's back.

"W-What are doing?" Arthur stammered not able to move since he was now so close to the wall.

"I'm helping." He answered shortly.

It wasn't so bad; he could be like a brute and throw him against the wall. Arthur was frozen as he felt Lukas' hands scour his back, his fingers tingled his ribs now and again. The owner of said fingers got curious, his arms stretched out around the torso and fingers reappeared on the upper body of the Englishman. Lukas felt him tense and he took in a deep breath as if thinking if he stood still he would be left alone. He didn't want him so tense, Lukas propped his chin onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Relax." He whispered making Arthur shudder.

"L-Lukas, I don't think…" He was so flustered, he felt dizzy hoping it was the hot water not the position he was in.

Lukas' fingers danced on his chest, they found his soft nipples and started to circle one of them as the other hand skimmed over the ribs. Arthur covered his mouth trying not to make any noises; he felt his neck get wet. It was the shower water, something wet was exploring down his neck and to his collar bone. Craning for more access, the tongue disappeared, sucking noise echoed down his ear.

"Hmmm, Ngh…" He quickly stopped himself from showing any pleasure to this. But Lukas had heard, smirking the Norwegian pinched the nipple and nibbled on the neck. "L-Lukaah ha ahh…."

He grinned more and pressed his body up against Arthur's. "Arthur… relax.." He murmured seductively. Free hand traveled down lower and lower. Pass the naval and just above his manhood.

"Lukas... W-Wait- WAHH!"

Multiple pounding and thuds echoed the shower. Arthur had slipped from the soapy water below their feet and found himself wedged in the tub like a turtle on its shell. Legs kicked the curtain out and dangled over the rim, back of his head ached from the forced hit from the thick metal handle. Ironic to slam his head onto something that was to prevent his fall, only to injure him more.

"Arthur!" The Norwegian called over the loud shower, he reached over and turned the handles turning the water off. The curtain opened, Lukas got a towel and wrapped it around himself and got another for Arthur.

"Ahh, oww." He groaned trying to get free. The wind was knocked out for the first few seconds causing him to give a couch when he moved his neck.

"Here," Lukas grabbed his hand and pulled to get him out. Arthur only got up a couple of inches back fell back with a grunt. His head was pounding badly now.

"I got this…" He muttered flipping over and scooting out of the tub and onto the floor. His vision was a tad blurred for a second making his eyes blink.

Lukas helped him out of the bathroom and to the bedroom as he wrapped the towel he was given. Arthur was in pain and also greatly mortified. It was to be his first time with Lukas and he was slowly enjoying it feeling more comfortable. But after that fall, hiding under the world's biggest boulder feels good right about now. The tub would never be thought as a dangerous place. One would think the kitchen with sharp objects or living room from tripping over furniture. But no, the bathroom can be a very, _very_ dangerous place.

The Norwegian sat beside the British man and put a wet towel on the back of his head. Arthur bent over getting some air in his lungs. "Head hurt?"

Arthur shook his head but winced. "I think it's just my muscles." He reached and rubbed the area feeling a sting of pain. "Yup, bloody whiplash."

Lukas sighed and rubbed the muscles to make them less sore. "Sorry." Arthur craned his neck enough to see the guilty man in his peripheral. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Green eyes stared at him, closed, and a chuckle escaped his lips. Confused, brows knotted on the Norwegian's features to give a perplexed look to Arthur. His chuckle soon turned to straight up laughter.

"What's so funny?" He was hurting, he knew since tears were bubbling at the corner of his eyes. Yet he's laughing? Actually, Lukas thought for a moment, a grin started to grow. Chuckling followed after, finally he joined in the laughter.

The two fell back onto the bed laughing as hard as their guts and lungs would allow. The image of Arthur suddenly going down in the middle of Lukas trying to seduce him was a funny thing to see now. He never had such a giggle fit, it caused Arthur to laugh even harder at the giggling.

The odd magical couple may not have been able to have sex for the first time together. But they did enjoy that night as it was one to remember. The next day Arthur's throat and neck hurt whenever he looked up.

* * *

When America visited the next day, he couldn't look up at him.

"Hey, why are you looking at my shirt? Is there a stain?" The American said feeling a tad self conscious about his clothing.

Arthur strained from looking up knowing the pain he would receive. "No, it's nothing like that you git."

"I'll explain." Norway suggested who stayed the night.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE!"


End file.
